


An Unsettling Meeting at the Circle K

by elistaire



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Meme, random meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even vampires and Immortals need to put gas in their vehicles.  Sometimes they gas up at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsettling Meeting at the Circle K

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pat_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/gifts).



“What are you looking at?” asked the man with the unnaturally white-blond hair, voice defiant, challenging. He was staring directly at Methos, his lip twisted into a snarl, even with a cigarette nearly falling out one corner.

Methos raised his eyebrows and gave a pointed nod to the cigarette. Then he did an exaggerated look around him at the gas station they were at. Their cars were at the same pump, just on opposite sides. “You prefer to go out in a blaze of glory?” Methos asked mildly.

The man paused and then laughed. “Well, hell,” he said. He took a long drag on the cigarette with a shake of his head then ditched it to the ground and killed it with a grind of his heel. He grinned back at Methos. “But about that blazing glory,” he said, “I’d prefer not to go out at all, if you take my meaning.”

Now that was a sentiment that Methos could get behind. “Understood,” he said.

The man sniffed the air. “Something funny about you….” he said, looking perplexed and a little interested.

“Spike, I’m hungry,” said a young woman from the passenger seat of the car, a rather beat-up old Cadillac with fins. Her voice was highly pitched and sing-songish, and something about it put every warning on high alert in Methos’ head.

Spike paused, his gaze flicking to her and then to Methos again.

“Not that one,” the woman said, pouting and childish, “that one is too old.”

Spike finished filling up his car and put the gas pump away. He gave the inside of the gas station a hard look and Methos followed it. It was very late at night, and they’d both been lucky this gas station was even still open. There was only the clerk inside, and he was a man at least in his sixties, with grey hair and thick glasses. Spike clucked his tongue and gave Methos a devil-may-care grin, like he was a teenager deciding against malicious mischief.

“Won’t be long now, pet. We’ll eat when we’re home,” he said, the tone of his voice jaunty, daring Methos to engage him again.

Methos kept his movements smooth and unhurried. His attention stayed riveted to Spike and the young woman.

Spike opened his car door with a swagger, got in, and pulled the door shut. Then he took out a cigarette, lit it, and blew a long stream of smoke as he gunned the Cadillac out of the space.

Methos let himself relax just a notch, even as the clerk came running out, his eyes angry behind their thick lenses, swearing about the gas-and-run. The last thing Methos would have done was demanded Spike and his companion come back and pay. Let them drive away, and everyone else can keep on living.

One thing Methos never could stand about California. All the damned vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched "School Hard", the episode where Spike first shows up, and thought (even though the meme said I didn't need to) that it'd be perfect if they met while Spike was filling up on his way back to Sunnydale. We never see Dru in the car, but she must have been there. Adam is on his way up the coast to Seacouver, of course.
> 
> Oh, and the bit in School Hard where Spike says he likes "veal", and the guy is too old to eat, but not too old to kill. I imagine Methos must be far too old to eat.
> 
> The last line I lifted straight out of The Lost Boys, from the grandfather, with a little variation for the location.
> 
> And the title is a vague reference to Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.


End file.
